John Diggle (David Ramsey)
History Origin John Diggle also known as Spartan is currently to most people known as a bodyguard and chauffeur Oliver Queen. However he is also a partner to Oliver Queen when he is woring as a vigilante known as Arrow or to others The Hood. He was born in 1977 he had one brother named Andrew Diggle who was married to Carly Diggle. He served in the military, under the command of Ted Gaynor. Upon his retirement from active duty from the military, he entered private security, a line of work that his brother Andrew also went into as well. His brother Andrew is killed by the assassin known as Deadshot leaving his wife Carly Diggle a widow. After the death of Andrew he and Carly Diggle develop an unspoken attraction to to one another along with looking after her and Andrew's son. Meeting Oliver Queen Diggle is hired by Moira Queen to act as his bodyguard for her son Oliver Queen after he and his best friend Tommy Merlyn were attacked and kidnapped by unknown men. Unknown to Diggle and Oliver Queen those men were hired by Moira Queen herself to see what information her son knew about the shipwreck. For a while Oliver Queen would avoid Diggle as much as he could much to Diggle's annoyance. Learning Oliver Queen's Secret During an attack by Deadshot on Walter Steele's life along with several other people from Starling City Diggle helped the Queen Family escape the attack. After getting the family to safety he went in search of Oliver Queen wondering were he was he soon follows the sounds of a battle going on between Arrow and Deadshot. As the battle ends Diggle is injured by Deadshot he is quickly saved by Arrow who takes him back to his base and heals him. As Diggle is recovering Arrow reveals himself to be Oliver Queen. After learning the truth Diggle is extremely angry and disapproving of learning the truth and for a brief time quits his job as bodyguard. However Diggle eventually relents all his negative views about learning the truth about Oliver Queen and eventually joins him as his partner in his crusade and overall voice of reason for him as well. The Fight for Starling City One of Diggle's first missions with Oliver Queen was to donning the Arrow Uniform to help him escape jail time. He and next convinced Oliver Queen to stop the bank robberies and crime spree by The Royal Flush Gang. Diggle begins to be at odds with Oliver and disproves of his interaction with Helena Bertinelli after Oliver falls in love with her and begins to train her along with learning Oliver Secret as well. Soon after that he and Oliver deal with a new threat known as The Dark Archer who begins killing people who were on Oliver's List. After a battle between Oliver and The Dark Archer which nearly gets Oliver killed Diggle rescues him and gets him to safety and away from the police and The Dark Archer. Six Months after the events with The Dark Archer Diggle is trying to help Oliver get back to being the vigilante however it takes him awhile. However a villain known as Firefly quickly begins to cause fear in Starling City which brings back the return of Arrow. An Old Friend Turned Villain One of the next targets on Oliver's List was Diggle's old friend Ted Gaynor his former commanding officer while he was in the military. Diggle tries and convince Oliver that his List is wrong about his friend and he is in fact a good man. Having Oliver disagreeing with Diggle quickly puts the two at odds with one another however Diggle soon learns that his old friend is not the save person he use to remember and in fact Oliver's List was right about him. With how wrong Diggle was about his former friend put his own life and the life of Carly Diggle in danger nearly killing both of them. However Oliver been following Diggle and intervened saving Diggle and Carly along with killing Ted Gaynor and his men. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *'Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced)': Diggle is shown to be a very capable fighter as he broke a man's arm within seconds of fighting him. *'Firearms': Diggle is very proficient in firearms as his carry sidearm is a Glock 17 and has used a grenade launcher. *'Military Protocol' Appearances Arrow *Season One *Season Two *Season Three *Season Four *Season Five *Season Six Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Diggle's brother Andrew is likely named after Andy Diggle, the writer of Green Arrow: Year One, upon which Arrow (TV Series) is largely based. See Also *John Diggle (David Ramsey)/Gallery *John Diggle Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/John_Diggle *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/John_Diggle_(Arrow) Category:Arrow Characters